


Dogs Are Man’s Best Friend (And Wingman?)

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: 101 dalmatians, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a picture of a crossover of Klaine and 101 Dalmatians. So this is just a little one-shot of that picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs Are Man’s Best Friend (And Wingman?)

Blaine sat at his piano, playing the same four chords over and over again. He was trying to draw inspiration to finish his song. All around his apartment was musical instruments. Two guitars hanging out in the left corner, a violin resting in its case on the window sill and of course, his medium sized piano in the middle of the apartment. He didn’t notice his Dalmatian, Katy, get up on the chair next to the piano and use her nose to move the clock forward. Blaine noticed Katy’s barking and looked up from the piano keys. He noticed the clock and gasped.  
“Oh, Katy. You should’ve warned me earlier.” Blaine got up and grabbed the leash from the hook. Katy started jumping around, excited. Blaine just chuckled and clipped on the leash to her collar.  
“Come on, Katy.” Blaine opened the door to his New York apartment and walked out. Central Park was a few blocks away from his apartment. Katy was pulling on her leash the whole way.  
“Woah, girl! Hold on!” Blaine laughed as he was half dragged to Central Park. Katy didn’t calm down a bit when they passed by the park’s entrance. Blaine hummed to himself as he took in the familiarity of Central Park. Maybe he would be able to find some inspiration here.  
“Katy, calm down!” Blaine said, as Katy was looking all over the place as if she’s looking for something. Katy led Blaine through the park until she stopped suddenly.  
Blaine barely noticed that Katy had led them past a park bench where an attractive man and his dog were sitting. The man was reading a book and looked when Blaine passed by.  
Katy led Blaine to a tree nearby a small lake and sat down. Blaine laughed, unclipped her leash and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on his chin and started thinking. His head was filled with melodies and notes, all he had to do was put them together into something magical.  
Blaine rarely noticed Katy walking around him until he felt her take his hat off of his head.  
“Katy, what are you doing? Come back here!” Blaine said as Katy started running around with his hat. Katy ran over to the park bench and sat the hat there, next to the attractive man and his dog. Katy started barking wildly.  
Blaine looked at where his hat was and noticed the man sitting next to it. He felt something strange happen in his chest when he noticed him. The man gave him a glance before returning back to his book. Blaine watched the man and the dog get up and leave.  
Katy started running off but Blaine caught her and placed the leash back on her. Katy started dragging Blaine through the park again and before Blaine knew it, Katy had wrapped her leash around the man and himself.  
They crashed into each other. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Blaine said, blushing furiously.  
“Oh my god, what’s going on?” The man said, as his dog wrapped his leash around the both of them as well.  
They both stumbled trying to get out of their knot but they just ended up falling over in the grass.  
Blaine laid there for a second, trying to understand exactly what happened when he noticed that the man on top of him was shaking.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Blaine asked, trying to get the man to face him.  
The man turned around and Blaine noticed he was laughing. Blaine heard for a moment this man’s musical laughter and then it all came together in his head. The song he was so desperately trying to finish, it was right there.  
Blaine started laughing too. “This is so ridiculous. I’m so sorry.”  
“No, you’re fine. It’s just an accident.” The man said his voice high-pitched and lovely.  
Blaine and the man giggled as they got out of the leashes and stood up. Blaine brushed himself off and stuck out his hand. “I’m Blaine.”  
The other man smiled shyly and shook his hand. “Kurt.”  
Kurt and Blaine stared at each other for a second before Katy came nosing between them. “Oh, this is Katy.” Blaine said, gesturing to his dog.  
Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Did you name your dog after Katy Perry?”  
Blaine tried to fight off the raising blush in his cheeks. “Yes, I think she’s an amazing artist.”  
Kurt smiled brightly and then said, “This is Carreras.” He gestured to his dog.  
“Carreras? After the famous tenor?” Blaine asked, his turn to raise his eyebrows.  
Kurt just lifted his chin a little, still smiling. “Yes, and I have a warbler at home named Pavarotti.”  
Blaine just laughed and said, “That’s amazing.”  
“Why thank you.” Kurt said.  
“So, um,” Blaine said, biting his lip. “Would you like to go out for some coffee?”  
Kurt was surprised for a second and Blaine felt a terror seize his chest. Maybe Kurt wasn’t gay?  
Blaine was so caught up in his terror that he didn’t hear was Kurt said. When he realized that Kurt had answered his question, he blushed again and said, “I’m sorry, what?”  
Kurt just smiled and said, “I would love to.”  
Blaine grinned and felt the beating in his chest raise tenfold. “That’s great. I know this amazing coffee shop called Think Coffee and it’s not that far from here.”  
Kurt nodded and said, “Great. I’ve needed some coffee.”  
“Good thing I came along, huh?” Blaine said, winking.  
Kurt laughed and said, “We kind of owe it to our dogs.”  
Blaine patted Katy on her head and said, “Yeah, we kind of do.”  
He then took Kurt’s hand as he led them down the sidewalk of New York City, feeling pretty lucky he has such a great dog like Katy.


End file.
